The Beautiful Creeper
by Predatorluv07
Summary: A young woman has had a run of bad luck and now the Creeper has set his sights on her. Can this woman escape him a second time? Rated T and M for later chapters OC/Creeper
1. Karen's Midnight Fright

Chapter 1: Karen's Midnight Fright

My name is Karen and I not what others believe me to be. I have long white hair, crystal blue eyes, I am 23 years old, and I wear all black. As I walked home, dark clouds started to roll in 'looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight' I thought as I walked. Once I reached my home in the abandoned part of the city, because I have nowhere else to go. My family was one of the wealthiest in the state but during a family dinner, unbeknownst to us, a fire was started in the living room that spread though the entire house. Me and my sister were the only survivors of the fire and she was the one who inherited our entire fortune. My parents disowned me because of what I was, but I didn't mind I was never one for money anyways. My sister and I were never all that close but we wished each other the best of luck and went our separate ways, I still see her from time to time but other than that we don't interact.

I entered the old, run down apartment building I call my 'home' and start a fire in an old potbelly stove in the corner of the room. I settled down on the couch in the center of the room that doubled as my bed and began eating the apples I bought from the fruit stand. After I ate I heard the rain on the roof and windows 'yep, I was right. Well I'd better get some sleep' I thought as I pulled the old, moth eaten blanket from the floor.

At about three in the morning I woke up to harsh rainfall 'it's coming down hard tonight' I thought. It really started to get to me so to pass the time I turned on the radio I found in an alley a few weeks earlier. I kept turning the stations, getting nothing but static, until I found a clear station; Phil Collins' "You'll Be In My Heart" filled the room and I calmed down a lot. I sat down and listened to the song:

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

The song started and calmed me even more. "such a lovely song" I said aloud. My usual style was Rock and Pop music but this song speaks to me, like a young child listening to a lullaby.

_For one so small you seem so strong_

_My arm will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

I start to sing along to the song and I get so rapped up in the song I don't notice a shadow pass over the window.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just can't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

I drift off to sleep as the song continues playing and I relax on the couch.

But it was not to last for I was awaken by a loud bang and the rotting ceiling beams came crashing down, I jumped clear before I was hit. I stood my ground, still in shock at what had just occurred only to be brought back to reality by the sound of music playing, surprisingly the radio wasn't crushed and continued to play. 'That's too strange' I thought, staring at the unharmed radio.

When nothing else happened I started to relax only to become alert again at the sound of a _whoosh _'relax Karen it's not what you think' I told myself. The radio silence only to start up again, playing the worst song possible on a night like this.

_Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those peepers?_

_Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those eyes?_

That song filled the mostly empty room, much to my fear, and I knew danger followed. I tried to shut it off, but I was stopped mid-way by a shattering window and I did the most idiotic thing I could do, I ran outside.

I ran down the dark, damp streets as fast as I could, the unforgiving rainfall wasn't helping and I almost slipped on the sidewalk. I jumped at a boom of thunder, but I continued to run, not knowing what was around the next corner. Another _whoosh _caused me to make a sharp right down an unknown alley only to discover it to be a dead end. "No" I whisper, out of breath and flinch to a crash of lightning then a _swoosh. _I heard a hard thud behind me and I froze. I knew what it was and I was almost too afraid to turn around, but I somehow found the strength to do just that.

Upon turning my worst fear was realized "no… it's not you" I whimper pathetically but I knew I couldn't deny the truth any longer. I just had to accept the fact that HE had found me.


	2. Captured Again

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Jeepers Creepers, I only own my character and ideas **

Chapter 2: Captured… Again

"Why Karen you look surprised to see me" he said as I backed away, slowly "you didn't honestly think you could escape me forever did you?" he asked. I knew I couldn't escape him forever, but I never thought he would find me so soon. "GO AWAY!" I shout, still backing away. He smirks at me and starts to walk toward me "now Karen is that any way to talk to your mate?" he said. When he said the 'm' word I started to panic and look for any means of escape. "Don't you EVER call me that again!" I yell, backing away until I felt a brick wall against my back. He is right in front of me now, smiling all the while. "My little Karen, soon we will be one" he whispered in my ear; I knew what he meant by that, unfortunately. I wanted to run but I knew I was caught and escaping a second time was nowhere to be seen.

_~Flashback~_

_It was early spring, around late March, when I was walking home from school. "If I'd known it would be this hot I would've brought sunscreen" I laugh joking about how hot it was this early in spring. Being dressed in all black, I was extremely hot, but thankfully I had a change of clothes in my backpack. I found a large bolder in the middle of a nearby field and changed behind it so no one could see me. When I was done I started back toward the road when a shadow caught my attention 'that's odd, there's not a cloud in the sky and I'm seeing shadows' I thought 'must be my imagination' I concluded and continued on my way, oblivious to the smirking figure watching my every move._

_I was about half way home when I suddenly found myself on the ground with something very heavy on my back. I looked up to see what it was; what I saw made me want to cry. I didn't get a chance to scream for help when I was lifted into the air and carried away. As we went higher I began to feel lightheaded and nauseous, I tried to stay awake, but ultimately lost the battle and gave in to sleep._

_I awoke to the sound of dripping water and the smell of rotting flesh; I cringed from how strong the smell was. I heard the sound of a rusty door being forced open above me and I immediately became alert, whoever brought me here, apparently, wanted me to know they were here. I realized I was in an old factory, but I didn't have time to explore, for my captor had returned._

_He walked down the rusty stairs to the room I was currently in; he seemed to be in a proud, majestic posture, like a man who scored the girl of his dreams; he stopped in front of me and stared. "Wh-what do you want?" I whimpered, getting a feeling of despair from him. He strode up to me; I tried to back away as far as I could, but the wall stopped me. He grabbed my arms and proceeded to pull me towards him. He began to inhale my scent with his going up and down my body "you…" he finally said, sniffing me._

_I started to panic, he said he wanted me and I had a feeling as to why. I thought of an escape plan and slowly put in action. "Why do you want me?" I asked to keep him distracted "mate" he said, plainly, I took my chance and elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "AAARRRRRRRGGGHH!" he screeched as I broke free. I ran up the rusty stairs as fast as I could and nearly slipped on the wet floor. "I've got to get out of here" I panted as I reached the door, I pushed it open and shot outside, he was right behind me, but when he got outside I was nowhere in sight, well his sight._

_~End Flashback~_

"Pl-please leave me alone" I plead, pointlessly "now why would I do that? I've spent years searching for you and now that I've found you I'm not letting you go _ever_ again" he said, licking my cheek. He eventually pulled away; I started to sink to the cold, wet concrete when he grabs me and lifts me over his shoulder. "NO, PUT ME DOWN!" I scream, struggling to no avail; he held me with both arms and took to the air, I passed out.

I woke up in some sort of factory, abandoned by the looks of, but I knew why I was here and who brought me here. 'I can't believe this is happening' I thought, knowing what he was going to do to me. As I lay on the cold floor the door to the room I was in slammed open revealing my worst nightmare: The Creeper. "Hello Karen, you're looking well" he laughed, noticing how frightened I was "rot in Hell" I whispered to myself, but his inhuman hearing picked it up. "Been there, done that" he joked. I gave him an evil glare and hissed trying to get him to back off, but it was all for not. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and out of the room. "Stop, let me go… please" I cry, only to get an irritated growl. "You will behave or you won't be able to walk tomorrow" he threatened, but I continued to resist "NO! Please don't make me do this!" I plead as I'm thrown onto a bed.


	3. Intensions

**A/N: There's a few little surprise at the end and I hope you enjoy them :)**

**Warning: Rape scene, sorry for anyone who is offended**

Chapter 3: Intensions 

As I lay there on the bed I think of my family and how everything used to be. "Please let me go" I cried, even though I knew he could not be moved. "No, you're going to do this whether you want to or not" he growled. I began to struggle again, but obviously he'd had enough of that and decided to restrain me. He was very rough as he grabbed my arms and held them down with one hand and grabbed the chains attached to the bed with the other. He put my hands in the cufflinks and snapped them shut; with my hands out of commission I used my feet. I kicked him several times before he grabbed my feet and shackled them too. After I was secured he grabbed my shirt and tore it off my body, I yelped as he did, when he moved to my pants I started struggling again. "Get your disgusting hands off of me!" I shout, making him pause and stare at me, "be quiet" he snarled, but I continued. "I'm NOT doing this and not even you can make me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, only for him to put duct tape over my mouth, now all I could do was make muffled screamed. "Now that I have your attention, let's get down to business" he grinned as he climbed on top of me. He ripped off my pants, accidentally scratching my legs with his claws, I was left in nothing but my underwear, he moved his hands back up my body to my breasts he snuck his hand inside my bra and I yelped from how cold his hand was. I tried squirming away to no avail; the chains held me in place. Next he moved to my boy shorts and in a few seconds it also joined the rest of my shredded clothes. Now I'm completely bare and very scared. I attempted to close my legs again, but again the pain was too much. My legs stayed apart as he inserted a clawed finger into my most defenseless place.

Creeper took off his clothes and wedged himself between my, forcefully, splayed legs. He put his hands on either side of me and pressed his weight on me, "no" I grunted through the tape. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. "!" I screamed as he trust into me, the tape muffled my screaming but I still screamed. He began thrusting hard and fast, not waiting for me to adjust. After an hour, he finally released his seed into my womb; I laid there in tears I had been raped by the Creeper. He pulled out of me and licked my cheek, I tried to yank my head away but he held me still with his hands. "None of that now" he said, "I hate you" I whimpered, "that's alright hate all you want, soon I will be free of my cycle" he chuckled.

As he rubbed my body I let my mind wander to the special place in my mind, where I felt safe.

_~Daydream~_

_I was in a lush forest with many animals running and playing. The sun shined through the trees just enough to create a peaceful atmosphere. "This place is so beautiful" I spoke, enjoying the scenery. I run through the forest, feeling the cool breeze on my face._

_I stop at a nearby pond and look at myself in the clear water. "Everything is so peaceful here" I sigh, breathing in fresh air. I see a herd of deer walk toward the pond, showing absolutely no fear of me, in fact one of the fawns came up to me and allowed me to pet it. "Awe, you're so cute" I said, petting the little fawn, its mother made a noise so I stopped petting and the baby went to its mother, the herd later hopped off into the forest._

_I was starting to get sleepy and decided to take a short nap. I sang the song my mother did when I was a baby to get me to sleep._

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see?_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see?_

_A star, a star dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite _

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_Ringing through the sky shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_A song, a song high above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea _

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know?_

_In your palace warm mighty king_

_Do you know what I know?_

_A child, a child shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold _

_Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_Pray for peace people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_A child, a child sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light _

_I fell asleep after the song_

_I woke up to a voice calling my name "hello Karen" the voice said. "Huh, who are you?" I ask, but sensing I knew this person, "It's me Karen, remember?" she asked. I shot up when I realized who she was, "oh, I it's you I couldn't tell if it was you or not" I said, embracing my friend, "that's all right" she said. We walked together for what seemed like hours, but had only been a few minutes; she told me that I had to escape the Creeper before he could impregnate me or else he would be free of his cycle and wreak havoc on the world._

"_So that's why he wanted me, he probably picked up my scent when I lived out there" I said, very irritated, "yes, and it's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen" she said. "Don't worry, Raven I won't let that happen" I said, full of confidence. "Good, now I want you to…"_

_~End Daydream~_

I came back to reality when his hands started to wander and I got worried. I knew if he touched my back he would notice a couple of things. My nightmare just got worse when he finally touched my back, "what is this" he gasped, staring at me in confusion, tearing the tape off of my mouth. I couldn't hide what I was any longer, "they're my… wings" I said, looking away from piercing eyes.

**A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? And you'll know who the mystery girl, Raven is in another story, one that'll have all my characters in it.**

**The song used is 'Do You Hear What I Hear?' by FlyLeaf**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I didn't really know how to word some things so it may sound kind of strange, but enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: no own Jeepers Creepers.**

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

"Your what?" he asked, staring at me with wide eyes, "my… wings" I repeated. There was always a reason my family disowned me, I wasn't fully human. I was born into a family of humans, but I was something different, I was a creeper as well, however, I didn't need to hunt people to survive. "What do you mean your wings?" he asked, dumbfounded, "what I mean is… I'm a… creeper as well" I said, looking away from his eyes. "So that's why I found your scent so intriguing all those years ago" he smirked, finally getting off of me, "yes, and it's also the reason why I look so young" I said, more angry than scared.

I was born in a small town near East 9 in the 1700s, to a wealthy family. I was as normal as any of the other kids in the area, but in appearance I was different. While all the other kids had brown, black, or blonde hair, I had white hair and I do mean white. I was much stronger than the other kids as well, I could knock out a bodybuilder with nothing but a carton of milk. My mother was horrified when I was born, she even called the local priest to 'cleanse' me, but after the blessing he said that there was nothing wrong with me.

I grew up like all the other children, but they were afraid of me, as were most of the town's people. As the years went by I noticed that while the people around me grew older I remained young. Seeking answers I went to the church, knowing that the priests would have answers.

Upon reaching the church I was met at the steps by the priest who 'cleansed' me as an infant. "I knew you would come here" he said, "Father I seek answers and I feel that you have them" I said, showing my respect. "Come child, I will give you the answers you seek" he said, inviting me into the church.

He leads me through the church to a secret door behind the crucifix and ushers me in. We walk down a dark corridor, lit only by torches, until we came to a large wooden door decorated with holy relics. He offered his hand, which I took, and brought me in. "Child, what you are about to see has never been shown to another living being, no one is to know of its existence, understand?" he said, walking to a large podium with something, resembling a book, on it. "Yes Father, I understand and my lips are sealed" I said, walking up to the podium.

He ripped the sheet off of the podium, revealing a large book with a cross on it. "My child, this is the Book of Ages, it holds information from before Christ himself was born" he told me, opening the book. "This book will tell you all you wish to know. Tell me what do wish to know?" he asked, "I wish to know why I do not age as the others do, why I have wings, and why I have white hair" I said, calmly. "As I suspected you would" he said, turning the books pages. "Here child, these pages will give you the answers you seek" he said, motioning me to look at the pages he turned to.

_During the Blue Moon a young woman is born with powers beyond human nature. Every thousand years an immortal child is born to a family of mortals. The child will grow into adulthood, but then cease aging and live centuries beyond its years. The child will bare wings, white hair, and immortality. The child will also be able to see loved ones who have passed on to the afterlife. _

_This child will meet many people similar to it, just not exactly like it, it will bring peace to Earth with a group of special beings. If the child is female then she will bring peace upon Earth and if the child is male then he will bring the world to an end._

_During a female's life on Earth a male will appear and try to make her his mate, if the male succeeds in siring a child then the female's powers will have no effect in protecting the Earth from Armageddon._

As I kept reading I thought about how I had wings, white hair, and how I didn't age like everyone else did. "Does this mean I am the child that will bring peace to the Earth?" I asked, closing the book, "yes child, it is true and you will be a fine guardian of Earth when you are ready" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Though I must warn you, because you are female, a male shall arise and try to stake his claim over you" he warned, "Father, how will I know if he is coming for me?" I asked, a little frightened. "He needs to kill in order to survive, you will know when our people start to disappear" he said, "my dear child, when it's time for you to move on from this place, please be safe and do not let the male win" he said leading me out of the church. "Do not fret Father, I will protect this world and all who live in it and I will see to it that the male never catches me" I said, accepting my role as a guardian. "I am glad of that child and I must request that you do not reveal to anyone what you saw this day" he said, "yes Father, I will make you proud" I said, cheerfully, "very good, now go on home rest, you must be tired" he said, noticing my droopy eyes. "Yes Father" I said before returning home.

As I lay there on the bed, I think of how most of the prophecy had come true. I had met others with supernatural powers and we ended a civil war on another planet, but now I feared that another part of the prophecy was about to come true. He had restrained and raped me and he was most likely going to do it again if he didn't impregnate me the first time.

"Very interesting" Creeper said, with a smile. He placed his hand on my head and proceeded to caress my cheek. "Don't touch me!" I scream, still trying to get free of my bonds. "SILENCE!" he roared in my face, effectively stopping my tantrum. "Please, just let me go" I plead, even though it was useless. "No, I'm not letting you go, not until I get what I want from you" he said, devilishly before dressing and leaving the room, more than likely to hunt.

As soon as he left I examined my chains for any sign of weakness, I was not going to let him have what he wanted. I found that one of the nails, holding the shackles together, was loose. I saw my chance and began to loosen the nail even more.

**A/N: I am open to ideas for this story and tell me if you really want to know who the other supernatural people are ;)**


	5. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Jeepers Creepers, this story is just for your amusement, so enjoy ;) **

Chapter 5: Second Chance

I managed to get the screw half way out when Creeper stormed in. He seemed more pissed than usual, but I tried to focus, discreetly, on the task at hand. I stopped when he approached me, he went straight for my stomach and inhaled, I knew he was seeing if I was with child yet. "Nothing" he grunted, I on the other hand, was relieved. He sensed my joy and grinned, "Nothing, yet my dear, but there will be soon" he purred. I really didn't like him; I couldn't hate him because I was raised to never hate. He has made my life so miserable and interesting at the same time. When I escape I was going to find my team mates and leave this place for as long as possible.

"If I wasn't hungry I would be on you right now" he growled, breaking me out of my trance. I was glad to know that I would have time to work on my restraints, but I knew that my time would be limited. He licked my cheek and then left the room. When I sensed that he was no longer in the factory I began to work on the screw again.

I was about to give up when I heard a clang on the floor and I realized that my hand was free. I worked fast on the other shackles until I was completely free. As I sat up on the bed I listened for any signs that Creeper was returning, I sensed that he was about 10 miles away. I gathered my clothes and dressed, not knowing that Creeper was almost home.

Before I ran for the stairs, I grabbed a few knives from his desk and hid them in my boots; I didn't want to get caught at the door unarmed. I was about 20 feet from the entrance when Creeper flew in through the window. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, I could sense his anger, "I'm going home" I said, calmly. I knew what would happen next, but I managed to dodge his attack and shoot toward the entrance.

Creeper charged again only to get a face full of boot and knife. I cut his face wide open and watched as black blood spilled out of the wound. "Why you little bitch" he growled, I smirked "that's what you get for kidnapping and raping me! Karma is the bitch not me" I growled back, taking my chance and bolted for the door.

Once I was outside I stopped and prepared to take flight when I was tackled from behind, it was Creeper and I knew he was furious. "GET OFF ME!" I shout as he dragged me back into the factory, "you will shut up or you'll be in for the most painful mating of your life" he threatened. He managed to drag me to the staircase before I gave a strong kick and hit him right in the groin. He howled in pain and released me; I scrambled to my feet and delivered another kick to his face, knocking him unconscious.

I made it back outside and wasted no time in spreading my wings and taking flight. The fresh air felt so good on my face and I felt at peace. While I was flying, I started to sing, I don't know why, but I felt obligated to do so.

_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruise me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return, but I'll be stronger_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable _

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I can't see?_

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control_

_But I know better_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been _

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I'm unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me _

_Nothing can stop me_

_Forget the fear _

_It's just a crutch _

_That tries to hold you back _

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is_

_Trust_

_God, I want to dream again _

_Take me where I've never been _

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now that I'm unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me _

_Nothing can stop me_

As I sang, I didn't notice the shadow that was hovering above me or the vicious snarls that accumulated from that shadow. When I finally sense something, I saw the ground rushing up to meet me and felt something heavy on my back. "Karen…" I heard a voice growl, it was Creeper and he was even more pissed than before. He pressed his weight down on me and I couldn't breathe, "that was very naughty, Karen, you shouldn't have done that" he said, grinning. "Let me go, please" I begged, knowing he wasn't having any of it, "now why would I do that?" he asked, sarcastically.

'Please someone find me, save from this nightmare' I thought, on the verge of tears. Creeper lifted me up onto his shoulders and took flight, back toward the factory. About half way to the factory, I heard a whoosh above us and the next thing I knew Creeper and I were on the ground with a shadow looming over us.

"That's no way to treat a lady" a female voice said, it sounded familiar and powerful and I had a feeling who it was. "She is my mate and I will treat her as I see fit!" Creeper growled at this intruder, I was happy, someone heard my plead and was here to rescue me.

"I'll teach you to mess with my team mates Creeper!" the female yelled and at that moment I knew who it was, it was Raven.

I lay on the ground for, what seemed like hours when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Karen, it's time to come home" I heard… Raven say as she helped me to my feet. "Ra-Raven is it really you?" I asked, hoping it wasn't a dream, "of course it's me Karen, I heard your call and came to your rescue" she said. I was so happy that my friend was here, I remembered she was telepathic, so she could hear my thoughts and she heard my cry for help. "Raven… I want to get far away from here" I said, looking at a bloodied and unconscious Creeper, "and that's where we're going, Maya has invited all of us to live with her on her planet" she told me. I couldn't believe it all of us were going to live on another planet and I was going to escape Creeper forever. If it was just him here Armageddon would never come, it wasn't safe for me here anymore, so I was going to leave for as long as I could.

"Well, are you ready to go Karen?" Raven said with a smile, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Yes Raven, I'm ready to go home" I said, hugging and thanking her. With that said and done we both took flight and headed for Central America.

I was going home with my friends, who are like my family, and live on another planet.

I was proud to be a team member.

I was proud to be a Nightmare Sister

**A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger? Well that's the end of this one, but don't worry there's still more to come in the main story with ALL my characters. Please review and ask questions. **

**Songs used:**

**Unbreakable by FireFlight**


End file.
